HEAT
by Ducky2196
Summary: It's hot and now they are stuck. M rated one-shot about Boston Heat and being stuck in an elevator. Totally P/O


**Ok so totally bored and this idea had been in my head forever and so here it is…**

**SMUT! :D enjoy!**

**Heat**

Yes, she had forgiven. Yes, she said they would move on but there was some days she just wished she could shoot him and today was one of them. "Peter! What did you think you were doing?" Olivia stood at the elevator and pressed the button a few times, her face bright red and fuming. She spun around on her heals to face him, just as he came within inches of his back.

"I was standing up for you. That guy was disgusting and you don't deserve to be spoken to that way." She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him for a moment, "Oh I get it. You were jealous." He spluttered, "jealous? Jealous of a guy who tells woman he doesn't know that he is going to fuck their brains out." Peter stepped closer to Olivia, anger rolling off him in waves, "Tell me how I am supposed to be jealous about someone like that…"

Just as she was about to reply, the ping of the elevator doors interrupted their argument. "Look Peter, I'm sorry. I've just been on edge. It's hot and I'm tired and we are no where near the end of this case." She stepped into the elevator, Peter hot on her heels. Hot didn't begin describe the temperature, it was the hottest day that Boston had seen in years, everyone was on edge. "Livia, I just don't see how you can let someone talk to you like that." She turned to face him as the doors closed, "I don't want people talking to me like that Peter _but_ I can't go around and knock them out when one does. I have a job to do remember?"

Peter sighed and dropped his shoulders, "You're right. I'm sorry." He turned to face the door of the elevator, hoping to get out of heat in a matter of second. "Thank you though." His head snapped up and looked at her smiling gently at him. He was about to speak when the elevator groaned and jolted and came to a stop. The lighting died down and the emergency lighting flicked on. "Oh great!" Peter groaned as he made for the emergency phone.

"Hello…Yes we are suck in an elevator…OK…seriously?...ok, ok. Fine. Thanks." The slammed the phone back onto the hook and turned back to Olivia. "Well we are going to be here a while I think. They said it could take a few hours. The whole system has gone down because of the heat. The air cons have kicked out the power. They don't know how long it's going to be." Olivia sighed and slid down the side of the elevator, trying to get comfortable in the sweltering heat. Peter followed suite.

The had been sitting silently for no more than 15 minutes before Peter glanced back at Olivia. A fine layer of sweat had founds it way to her forehead and her eyes were closed, her head leaning back against what used to be the cool metal of the wall. Peter swallowed as he looked over her exposed neck and as a small bead of sweat slipped down the side of her face, over her neck and disappeared under her shirt, between her breasts. He licked his suddenly dry lips and looked away from her, the muscles in his groin tightening painfully. "You ok?" Her voice broke the silence and he looked over to her once more and subconsciously raided his leg so his knee was seemingly covering his current state, "Yea, just hot." He fanned his hand over his face, trying to get some air.

"Maybe we should loose some of the closes we have on. Might help to keep the heat down." Olivia spoke gently as his face turned towards her once more. A look of fear crossed his face. "Look Peter, I know that since I said we would get passed this we have been nothing more than friends, and I know you saw all of her body, we are the same, so I figure this shouldn't be too much of a problem _but_ if you are uncomfortable its not a problem." He watched her for a moment, her face flushing with heat. "It's not a problem. It be good to be able to get out of these clothes though." She chuckled at him as she began to remove each button on her shirt. Stopping after a few he noticed that she was wearing a black tank underneath her top.

She noticed him watching her and smiled but dropped her head when she remembered why he was watching her. She had gotten into the habit of wearing a tank top underneath all her clothes since she got back. Majority of the time it was to hide the scars Walternate and Brandonate had inflicted on her. Some were deep, while other would probably heal over time. But at that moment, she was happy she was wearing one. "Why do you wear a tank under your clothes. You must have know it was going to be hot today." Peter asked without even thinking. She just shrugged and went back to unbuttoning her shirt.

Peter continued to decide whether or not he should remove his shirt, knowing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath but the heat was becoming unbearable and so he pulled the shirt over his head, feeling it stick to his back as he pulled. Olivia heard his rustling and looked over to see his muscles flexing under the movement of her arms, pulling the shirt from his body. His tanned body moved as he moved and she could see the sweat glistening on his chest. She felt the familiar knot in her stomach as she watched him, soaking in as much of him as possible.

They were silent, trying to think of what to say, but Peter broke the silence, "What happened…over there?" He had never asked her, never wanted to make her relive what she had been through but he wanted to know. He wanted to know how slowly he should kill his father. She sighed and dropped her head, "Peter…" he stopped her, "Please Livia. I keep myself awake at night because I can't stop thinking about what happened, what could have happened to you over there. I just, I need to know."

She didn't speak, just moved closer to him and raised the bottom of her tank top over her head. She wasn't worried about him seeing her body because he'd seen her in less at the lab a few times and he'd seen her double naked. As she lifted the shirt, she heard him gasp. The scars were angry and red still. Many of the deep, while some were still stitched up. "Peter," she spoke as the pulled the tank over her head, "When I was over there, I was injected, drugged and tortured for information. I was a lab rat. I wake up screaming some nights and while others I don't sleep at all. They made me believe I was her and once I worked out that I wasn't, they were going to send me back, but first they were going to cut me open and study my brain. They were going to kill me Peter. Your _father _had no issues with wanting to kill me." She watched as he gently raised his hand to her stomach and traced the scars he found. His eyes were fixed on the damage to her body but she shuddered when his fingers grazed the underside of her breasts. He looked up into her eyes and saw them flutter closed for a moment before opening and focusing on him once again.

"Peter…" it was a whisper but it echoed none the less and as she leaned forward into his touch, he moved closer as well and gently grazed his lips over hers. Olivia found her eyes closing and a smile forming on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He moaned into her mouth as he pulled back and her along with him until she was straddling his hips. "Peter…" her voice was hoarse as he kissed down her neck and over her chest. In one quick motion, he had her on her back and was kissing over every single scar he could find. From her stomach, to her breasts to her hips, his lips were everywhere.

He spoke against her stomach, "I promise you Olivia, if I see him again, which I'm sure I will, I will kill him for what he did to you." he kissed lower on her stomach and smiled against her skin when he felt her shudder as he reached her waist band. He slowly unzipped her pants, giving her enough time to say no, but instead she just placed her hands on her stomach and let him work. As he removed her pants, he kissed his way back up her legs, the inside of her thighs and just above her panty line. He felt her moan when his finger skimmed over her panties, contemplating whether he should take them off or not.

Olivia's hands found his jeans and she tried to push them away with no success and Peter just laughed at her while removing them and he watched as her eyes bulged when she saw he wasn't wearing any boxers. "What? I knew it was going to be hot today." She chuckled at him and motioned for him to lose her panties and he did. They were gone in a second. He leaned his body down, covering her with his and his arousal pressing firmly at her centre but not moving further than there.

He looked over her face once and as her hand came up to rub gently over his face, he kissed the inside of her palm and slowly pushing into her. She groaned at the entrance and as she arms, wrapped themselves around his neck, Peter knew he was going to love her forever.

It was slow, loving and gentle but as her inside tightened around him slightly, Peter picked up speed, her moans echoing around the small elevator. His name slipped from her lips time and time again and hearing it was sending him wild. His speed increased, sliding in and out, sometimes all the way while other just teasing her "Faster Peter…please…" she was breathless, tightening around him and the coil in her stomach, that had been building since his fingers had touched her stomach, snapped, her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and held him in place.

Feeling her come around him was his undoing, groaning into her head he pushed harder and harder, until after 2 more thrusts he was spilling himself inside of her. he held her against him, while they both came down form their high. He pulled his face away from her shoulder and look at her. She was beautiful. He placed a kiss on her lips, which she hungrily returned.

Slipping out of her, he pulled her to his side. Feeling the sweat coming of her in waves and the same from himself he was happy. He turned to her, seeing her eyes closing slightly, "I though you would have been a screamer…or at least you we in my dreams…" her eyes snapped up to look at him and a blush covered her cheeks. She leant up and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling away and whispering. "I usually am…but I wanted to keep that for next time. Who knows where we actually are at the moment. I'll make it up to you I promise."

He smiled down at her once more before sweeping in to kiss her lips. "I love you Livia." She smiled against him and sighed, "I love you too." The sudden jolt of the elevator send them into a frenzy. They were only just able to get their clothes on in time as the door opened. "Agent Dunham. Bishop. You ok?" Broyles voice was the first thing they heard and they both smiled. "Yea just happy to be out of there Sir." Peter smile as they walked passed him.

Broyles turned to watch them leave, standing closer to each other than usual. He smiled when he recognized the scent that followed them out of the elevator.


End file.
